Darkness
by Dragon Knight Gillsy
Summary: Nash finds Zaj at the inn at Muse. But isn't Zaj supposed to be dead? Zaj plans to kill all who hold a True Rune, will he succeed? No, I haven't played Suikogaiden so this might be a bit wierd, be nice. please R
1. Prolouge

Darkness  
  
All characters copyright of Konami.  
  
This story is a bit abnormal and makes no sense,but I like Nash and Zaj so I made this up.  
  
  
  
Nash Latkje wandered the lonley paths of Muse, it was about two in the morning and all was silent. He could hear the faint hooting of an owl not too far away. Nash suddenly felt overrun by fear, the feeling that someone was watching him or worse, following him. He heard something move behind him. His heart raced, he wasn't sure what to do, run or face it? He drew his blade and spun around, a cat stared back at him, it's eyes gleaming eerilly, it stood stone still and stared back at Nash.  
  
"Shoo! Go on get outta here!" Nash swung his sword at it deliberatly missing it and causing it to dash off. He walked into the inn, there was a man at the desk, clad in all black, he reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't think who.  
  
"Welcome, can I help you?" the man looked up at him and smiled, Nash also remembered that smile, everything about this man seemed familiar.  
  
"Yes can I get a -" it suddenly dawned on him. "Z......ZAJ!?!?? B-but you're dead!!"  
  
"Hmmm? Dead?" Zaj looked at him with an obvious confused look "Oh, you mean that? Nope that was just a mere scratch"  
  
"Mere scratch!? I sliced you deep and saw your guts fall out!!" Nash shouted.  
  
"Now we wouldn't want to be waking up all the other customers now would we?" Zaj said not the slightest concern for Nash's rage.  
  
"I don't care!!! Tell me what the hell happened!!!!" Nash screamed.  
  
"You woudn't understand" Zaj said. "You've never held a rune"  
  
"A rune? A stupid rune can't stop someone from dying" Nash shouted.  
  
"Ah, but mine can" Zaj stood up. Nash drew his swords. "Oh, I see you want to kill me right here and now? Then go for it, do your worst"  
  
"Don't think I won't!" Nash dived for Zaj who meerly stepped out the way, one of Nash's blades barely missed his ear. Nash spun around and threw another blow at Zaj one of his swords sliced him across the neck, crimson stained his white shirt and covered the blade, Nash clothes were bloodstained. Zaj fell to the floor instantly, face down in a pool of red. Nash breathed heavilly and his heart raced, he wondered of this were just an illusion as Zaj always put up a fight before.  
  
"You're crazy, Zaj." He whispered to the corpse and bent down, he rolled him over. Zaj's eyes were wide and his pupils rolled right back in his head. The gash in his neck continued to bleed furiously. Nash gasped and backed away. He ran out the inn and began to run as far away from Muse as he could get. After minutes he felt weak and powerless, before long he fell unconcious and lay helpless on the road. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The sound of birds chirping woke Nash, he looked up and saw the white celing of the room in which he lay. Was it all just a bad dream? Nash remembered the horror of Zaj's dead body, was it even Zaj in the first place? Nash was confused, how could someone possibly survive what he done to Zaj? He was certain it was an illusion, he was only hallucinating, at least that's what he wanted to believe.  
  
Nash walked out the building, so deep in thought he forgot to have breakfast. The sky was dark a storm was on it's way, no doubt, so it be wise not to leave the town. The mere thought of Zaj still alive spooked Nash, upset him. His stomach felt strange, fear was it's cause.  
  
Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder rumbled soon after. Nash looked up, rain began to fall. Nash took his stare from the sky. The rain began to lash down, Nash ran for the inn, but something cought his eye. Sitting on a near bench was a little boy, no older than five, he held someting like a figure, no a doll. Nash approached him.  
  
"Hey, kid, you better get inside, you'll catch a cold." Nash said. the boy didn't stir he was obviously in a little world of his own with his doll. Nash gave the kid a soft shake. "Hello? Kid, you better get indoors"  
  
The boy looked up, his eyes seemed to stare into nothingness. He smiled then raised his hands. The little doll raised too and stood in thin air. Nash looked confused at the boy. He stared back, he had a pair of glasses just like Zaj's. Now that he thought about it this kid was like a younger version of Zaj. No, it wasn't possible, this kid just looked like Zaj, nothing more. Nash realised something, that doll was him!  
  
The boy twiched his two index fingers slightly causing the arms of the doll to move. Nash felt a sharp pain shoot from his figertips to the top of his arms.  
  
"ARRRGGHHHHH!!!!" Nash screamed. "What the hell are you up to!?" the boy smiled, it was definatly Zaj's smile. The boy twiched his two middle fingers slightly causing the dolls legs to move and the same sharp pain to flow up Nash's legs. The pain was unbareable, Nash fell to the ground unable to stop the child. He wasn't sure what the boy done next, but the sharp pain flowed over his back and he fell into an unconscious state.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zaj walked through Muse. He smiled slightly. (Nash's such a fool). Ever since Zaj found that Rune he felt although he had been able to express his real self. The illiousions he was able to create were oustanding and so real, this truely was revenge for what Nash did to him a few years ago. He could almost hear the sound of Nash's spine cracking.  
  
What to do next? Was the question Zaj asked himself. Just then his head throbbed. The pain was extreme and he fell to his knees. It was definatly true, Runes were a curse, but hey were special in their own ways. Zaj had never felt this before and it was alough the only way to cure it was to kill, to see more blood, to make others suffer. He was no Luca Blight, but he bagan to wonder if perhaps Luca held a Rune similar, no, he was just plain insane. Zaj could now see what joy he found from the thrill of the battlefield and felt like he wanted to be there himself, but it just wasn't him, he'd rather murder people in dark allyways.  
  
He remembered reading about this particular Rune: The True Darkness Rune, it cousumes it's holder and causes them to do inhuman things, it can only be stopped by the holder of another True Rune, once chosen it's master it won't obey another. But how Zaj got it, he doesn't know. It just appeared, that's all he can remember, along with some bad memories, nothing cheerful seemed to exist within him.  
  
He decided his next move, perhaps if he could kill the holders of all the other Ture Rune holders in the area and destroy the Runes no one would be able to do anything about his actions. He smiled, yes, that was definatly what he was going to do. Jowston Castle was only accross the lake. He could picture in now, Riou begging like a dog for his pitiful life, Luca wouldn't have to bother himself to kill the little prick, he was as good as dead. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Nash awoke in the same room he was in before he passed out again. His arms, legs and back still ached slightly, but thankfully they weren't broken. Nash was certian that the child with the doll was brought on by Zaj, the mere fact that the child *was* Zaj proved his point. Zaj possesed an evil power, he had said something about a rune so he probably held a Rune with an evil purpose.  
  
Nash wandered outside once again, he decided if he saw Zaj he was going to kill him on the spot, if that was possible. Nash gasped in fear, there was Zaj, just entering the town. Why was he afraid? Why did he want to run? He dived for some crates and ducked down behind them, he would spring out on Zaj if he passed.  
  
Zaj wasn't stupid, he saw Nash dive behind those crates. Nash wasn't really the one Zaj was after, but Nash had been a pain in the ass before so why not make up for it? Zaj clearly overpowerd Nash with the help of his Rune, he never even thought illusions could be so powerful.  
  
Nash glared at Zaj over the top of the crates. To Nash's surprise Zaj smiled. Nash jumped at the sight of the gash on his neck, still open and bleeding. But how!? Nash jumped out from the crates with his swords drawn. He sliced Zaj straight down his chest, but Zaj dissappeared, as soon as the metal connected with his flesh it was almost like he turned into powder.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that, Nash" Zaj stood on the roof of the tallest building in Coronet which was just in front of Nash. Zaj raised his gunsword, Talgrund. "Don't make me kill you"  
  
"Go on then! Blow my brains out! I dare you!" Nash shouted up to him. Zaj tightened his grip on Talgrund. He pulled the trigger.  
  
"ARRGGHHHH!!!" Nash let out a loud scream and covered his head with his arms, awaiting death to come. Nothing happened. The gun was obviously loaded with blanks just to scare him. He looked back up to the roof, Zaj was gone.  
  
"Darkness Rune, form the beautiful wings of darkness with feathers like blades, allow me to fly" Zaj commanded his Rune, which let out a chime and seconds later black and red wings formed on Zaj's back. Nash heard his voice and ran to the docks where Zaj stood, ready to attack.  
  
"Give up Zaj!" Nash shouted to him. Zaj didn't respond, he spread his wings and took off. Nash was unable to do anything now, he had no idea where Zaj was headed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It didn't take Zaj long to reach Jowston Castle. He swooped down and landed neatly at the main entrance. Two guards ran up to him.  
  
"Sorry sir, just doing our job. Who are you?" one of them asked.  
  
"Are you a winger?" the other asked. Zaj didn't respond.  
  
"Hey! Say somthing! You seem suspicious....." the first said. Zaj still said nothing, instead he raised his smaller gun and pionted it to the first man's head.  
  
"Oh, so you think you're big cuz you're a member of the Howling -" he was cut off by his crainium exploding in a shower of blood and bone. Zaj smirked.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!" the other man took off as fast as his legs could carry him. Zaj walked inside.  
  
Luc watched the man come forward. He wasn't really afraid even although he seen what Zaj done to the guard. His Rune glowed menacingly. Luc could sense the power of something truely evil, the True Darkness Rune. Luc glared at Zaj as he walked past, it was clear Zaj didn't know that Luc carried a True Rune also.  
  
To Zaj's luck and Riou's misfortune, Riou was just heading out the great hall as Zaj came out the elevator. Zaj smiled at Riou as he looked at him.  
  
"Who are you? I haven't seen you around here" Riou asked.  
  
"I'm you're death!" Zaj said and drew Talgrund. Riou got his Tonfar. Zaj swung Talgrund and barley missed Riou's arm. Riou struck Zaj over the head with one of his tonfar. Zaj fired and missed again. Riou couldn't get very far with such a pathetic weapon anyway. Riou raised his right hand and used Shining Light on Zaj, it burned his flesh, but Zaj endured it and he himself raised his right hand and burned Riou's flesh with a darkness spell. Riou fell to the ground in pain, but quickly got back up again. Riou struck Zaj over his ribcage breaking one of his ribs. Zaj fell using only one knee to keep him balenced. Riou came at him agian hoping to place another blow on Zaj's back, but instead got a blade through his heart.  
  
"Don't push it kid!" Zaj said not turning round. Zaj steadilly got up, enduring the pain of his broken rib. He withdrew Talgrund from Riou causing him to fall to the floor in a pool of his own blood. Zaj tore the Bright Shield Rune from his right hand and placed it on the ground then placed the tip of his gunsword on it and pressed down causing the Rune to shatter.  
  
"Oh my God, RIOU!!!!" Nanami's voice came, she was horrified by the sight of her younger brother lying dead in a pool of blood. Viktor and Flik ran up soon after, but Zaj was already gone.  
  
Zaj was in the garden claiming his next vixtim, Stallion. His speed was a great advantage, but it didn't stop Zaj from slicing his gut and shattering the True Holy Rune into pieces as well. everyone ine the garden turned to Zaj with horrified expressions. Vincent and Simone cutched each other in fear. The Koblolds whimpered. Zaj laughed.  
  
"I wonder what could be wrong here." he said sarcasticly. He wondered who to kill next. Luca Blight held the Beast Rune and also Jowy held the Black Sword Rune, those two were the next on the death list. Zaj smirked, Luca would be a little more challenging than Riou, he was looking forward to it. He spread his wings once more and took off. 


	4. Chapter 3

Zaj's broken rib healed as he flew towards L'Renouille. The sun shone brightly and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. What a nice day to die! Zaj almost felt like laughing, but his "happy" thoughts were broke of by the flapping of wings below him. A small brown pigeon flew just below him. It seemed familiar. It was Dominguez, that little pest that belonged to Nash! Without second thought Zaj drew Talgrund, flew to the same level as Dominguez and sliced it clean in half. The little bird fell to the ground in two pieces.  
  
A few minuts later Zaj reached L'Renouille, the city was huge. Zaj flew up to the castle and landed on the roof. He didn't want to cause a fuss until he came face to face with Luca Blight.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jowy Atriedes walked through the dark corridors of L'Renouille. His right hand throbbed and his chest ached. His Rune was up to something. Jowy felt strange, he wondered about Riou, what if something happened? The pain seemed to get worse, Jowy fell to the ground.  
  
"Jowy!! Are you allright?" the gentle voice of Jillia came. She kneeled down beside Jowy.  
  
"Y...yeah..I'm...ok" Jowy said through deep breaths, his vision was blurred.  
  
"What happened!?" Jillia asked in panic.  
  
"M...my Rune...I don't.....know.....I...sense....danger..." Jowy gasped for air.  
  
"I'll get a doctor!" Jillia said. "There's one not too far away fom the castle" she ran off along the corridor and down the stairs.  
  
Zaj saw Jillia rush out the castle doors in a panic. Isn't Jillia Luca's sister? Everyone knows how much he cares for her. That was it! The perfect way to get at Luca. He jumped off the building and landed neatly on his feet. Jillia screamed at the sight of the strange man. Zaj drew Talgrund and raised it to her neck.  
  
Luca ran out at the sound of his sister screaming. Zaj stood with Talgrund to her neck.  
  
"Let her go!!" Luca demanded.  
  
"Make me." Zaj said calmly. Luca was a point of helplessness, he knew if he made any sudden movements, that man would slit Jillia's throat.  
  
"You cunt!" Luca cursed.  
  
"Stand against that wall!" Zaj pointed to the castle wall. "Or else I'll kill her!"  
  
Luca stood against the wall. Zaj thrust Jillia's fingers open and places his smaller gun in the palm of her hand then closed her fingers round the handle. He lifted her hand up so the gun was aimed at Luca, he still held Talgrund to her neck.  
  
"Pull the trigger!" He demanded. Tears began streaming down Jillia's face.  
  
"N....Ni-san....." She cried.  
  
"Pull the trigger of I'll kill you!" Zaj threatened.  
  
"Do it Jillia!!" Luca shouted, tears straming down his own face.  
  
"B...but...Ni-san...." Jillia protested. "I....I don't want to kill you!"  
  
"Just do it Jillia!!" Luca closed his eyes tightly. Jillia pulled the trigger.  
  
"NO!!! BROTHER!!!" Jillia screamed. The bullet hole was right at his heart. Crimson pored from the small hole. It stained his white armour. Luca fell to the ground. Zaj smirked then sank the blade into Jillia's neck, killing her in an instant. She fell to the ground and a pool of red formed around her.  
  
"Oops!" Zaj said sarcasticly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jowy's Rune stopped causing him pain and he was well again, Rune's are so confusing at times. He saw the whole thing from the castle window, Luca and Jillia Blight.....dead!? It was hard to believe. Jowy ran toward the back of the castle and out a rarely used doorway. He was going to get out of Highland. He felt extreme unease, he didn't feel like Jowston was safe either. He planned to get Riou and Nanami and run away from here. It wasn't safe, but he didn't know Riou was dead.... 


	5. Chapter 4

High priest Sasarai walked through the cheerful streets of Crystal Valley. Crystal Valley was certainly a beautiful place. Something caught Sasarai's eye, it was a little boy, he was sitting alone in the shadows away from the other kids who were running around playing football in the town square. sasarai walked over to him.  
  
"Hello, are you alright?" Sasarai crouched don to the same level as the boy. He could see the little boy was holding a doll.  
  
"You look awful familiar, you know that?" Sasarai said in a nice tone. The boy didn't reply. Instead the boy held up his doll. The doll was Sasarai.  
  
"Do you like my dolly?" the boy asked in a sweet kiddish tone. The doll was torn and it's stuffing was falling out. Sasarai noticed the doll was him, but took no heed to it.  
  
"It's tor-" Sasarai began to say when an excruciating pain flowed from his chest to his stomach. He looked down. There was an enormous gash down his chest, he could see a few of his ribs. His vision went blurry, now he knew who's face that kid had. "Z.....ZAJ!!!" Sasarai screamed before he died. The boy took the True Earth Rune from his right had and smashed it under his small foot before walking off into nothingness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"GGAAGGHH!!!" Luc cried and fell to the floor. His whole body throbbed. It was his Rune, the Earth Rune, the one his was connected to ans Sasarai, the person he was connected to, somthing terrible had happened.  
  
Had Zaj really destroyed two in one go? Luc steadilly forced himself to stand again. The pain was unbareable. Runes were so strange at times, conections, curses, it was all too much, anyone recognised by a True Rune was extremly unlucky as far as Luc saw.  
  
Ever since Riou was killed and the Bright Shield Rune as shattered, Clouds seemed to loom above Jowston, the world seemed dark. The Black Sword Rune, the other half of the Rune of Beginning, it it was destroyed, existance itself would.....  
  
Jowy staggered through the doors of Jowston castle. His body weak and battered from taking on all those monsters alone. He walked past Barbara and into the large entrance hall. Luc walked up to him.  
  
"Jowy, get out of here! Run! Run far away from Jowston, Highland or Harmonia! Cross the East Sea if possible, get the Black Sword Rune away from here!" Luc said suddenly in a desperate tone.  
  
"What? What about Riou and Nanmi?" Jowy asked suddenly, not careing about his aches and pains.  
  
"Jowy, Riou's......." Luc paused. No one spoke of Riou anymore, except for Nanami, who mourned his absence greatly. ".....Dead." he finished.  
  
Jowy gasped. "N...no! How!?"  
  
"Killed, by the leader of the Howling Voice Guild, Zaj" Luc answered. "He went insane, his intentions are to kill everyone ewho holds a True Rune and Destroy the True Runes"  
  
"Riou......" Jowy looked to the ground to cover the tears he shed for his best friend.  
  
"If Zaj destroys the Black Sword Rune he'll destroy existence alltogether!" Luc said.  
  
"I...I understand." Jowy said. "I...is Nanami still alive?"  
  
"Yes" Luc answered. "It'd be best you take her with you"  
  
"I was going to even if you said otherwise!" Jowy said and rushed upstairs to find Nanami. She was in her room crying. She turned round at the sound of the door opening.  
  
"Go away Shu!!" She demanded.  
  
"It's Jowy" Jowy said and walked up to her. He put his arms around her. "Everthings going to be fine" he comforted her.  
  
"J....Jowy...I'm...so glad to see..you again!" Nanami sobbed.  
  
"We're going to run away from here." Jowy said and helped Nanami to her feet. They left Jowston Castle and set on a journey to get as far away as possible. 


	6. Chapter 5

Giaz is my original character, and so id the Feiwyn clan.....just incase you're wondering.  
  
  
  
Giaz sat on top of the bell tower of the old church in Crystal alley, she didn't know what she was waiting for, but she knew she had to wait. An hour ago the bell chimed 11 and made her jump out her skin, awaiting what seemed to be nothing was getting annoying.  
  
She was aware of the disturbance within the True Runes, she knew it centered at the True Darkness Rune, but who held the True Darkness Rune, she didn't know. Perhaps that was what she was waiting for, the holder of that Rune, he or she was maybe coming here.  
  
Giaz streched in a cat-like way, she spread her wings streching them too.The waiting was making her stiff. Many people questioned her on her Winger and cat-like features and wondered why she looked human at the same time. She was indeed a member of the well-known Feiwyn clan, in fact she was their leader, but not many knew that, she preferred not to be so well looked up to, she felt although it wasn't her place in the world. The Feiwyns trapped themselves in isolation from fear of war, stupid, but sensible at the same time. Giaz prefered to wander free in the "outside" as the others called, she felt although she belonged there more than her true home.  
  
Shadows moved below her, somebody or something was on it's way up here. Giaz herd the footsteps of someone climbing the stairs and then stepping out into the open once again. she caught a glimpse of him, he had light hair and wore wierd clothes, in each hand he held a sword. Giaz ducked down, maye he was one of those Feiwyn haters, after what happened in the past alot of people from Harmonia turned agaist them. The man also crouched into the shadows, he wasn't after Giaz, he was also waiting on someone.  
  
A second shadow moved belw Giaz and also climbed the staircase up to the church roof. This man had wings, dark hair and wore a black suit. But he was definatly human, so why did he have wings? Giaz shot up and glared down at the new person, he didn't notice her. She gasped.  
  
"ZAJ!!" Giaz lept off the belltower's roof and landed neatly on all fours then stood up as tall as she was which wasn't very high. "What are you doing? Y....You......." Giaz sensed the true Darkness Rune from him. "N...no...it's not true!! It can't be you!!"  
  
"What!?" Zaj questioned. "Who and what the hell are you!?"  
  
"It's me!! Giaz!!" Giaz said.  
  
"I don't know any 'Giaz'!" Zaj said.  
  
".......................Y...you don't remember me?" Giaz said sounding hurt. "Damn that cursed Rune! Dammit!!!"  
  
"Shut up!!" Zaj swing Talgrund at her, she neatly dodged it. Just then the first person sprang from the shadows.  
  
"Die!! You evil Bastard! Die and go to hell!!" the man swung one of his swords at Zaj, who blocked it using Talgrund.  
  
"Nash!!" Giaz cried. "Nash, STOP!!!" Nash and Zaj stopped. Nash turned to Giaz.  
  
"I don't care, Giaz, I don't give a fuck about your feelings for Zaj, he dies right here and now!!" Nash then swung at Zaj again.  
  
"No!! It's not that!! It's about the Runes!! Destroy Zaj and you destroy another True Rune!! The True Darkness Rune is different, it dies with it's bearer!!!" Giaz said. Nash unleashed the snake sword, Grosser Fluss.  
  
"Dammit! I can't die here!" Zaj flew up onto the belltower roof, out of Nash's range. Giaz flew up also.  
  
"Giaz, kill him!! KILL HIM!!" Nash shouted from below. Giaz grabbed Zaj's wrists, the Rune wasn't on his hands. She let go of them and looked at his forehead, it wasn't there either. He must've hidden it somewhere else, somewhere difficult to get at, like his leg. Zaj punched Giaz and she fell off the belltower, luckilly she could fly. By the time she got back up Zaj was gone, she jumped down to Nash.  
  
"Damn you!!" Nash punched Giaz over the face, she fell. "You should have killed him!!" Nash still had his fist clenched and was going to strike agian, but he stopped. "....................Sorry"  
  
"I know you aren't, Nash" Giaz stood up, her cheek red and sore, and also her chest where Zaj struck a blow. Giaz took off into the night sky. Nash stood alone on the old church roof.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU ZAJ!!!!!!!!" He screamed to the heavens. 


	7. Chapter 6

Leknaat and her apprentice Luc sat in their home on Magicians island in worry. Beeing a Seer Leknaat knew that Zaj was on his way here attracted by the True Runes that the both of them hold.  
  
"Lady Leknaat, are you alright?" Luc asked in concern for her.  
  
"No need to worry yourself, Luc, I'll be fine" Leknaat said turning to face him, although blind she could still see the way he felt.  
  
".........." Luc turned and left the room.  
  
"I sense danger, Darkness will be here soo-!" Leknaat fell over from the excruciating pain flowing through her stomach. Zaj stood smirking behind her, Talgrund inserted in her back.  
  
"LADY LEKNAAT!!" Luc screamed as he ran through, his staff ready in his hands and his Rune glowed furiously. But what could Wind do to Darkness? Zaj withdrew Talgrund from Leknaat's bleeding and dead body. Luc charged forward, his atempt to attack was in vain. Zaj forced Talgrund down his throat, killing him also. Contented he left the island.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Giaz clutched her head, pain was all she could feel. Her head thumped, she knew Zaj had destroyed more True Runes, the Gate Rune and the True Wind Rune. She fell to the ground and screamed, at moments like this she wished she never held the Dragon Rage Rune or any Rune for that matter.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked behind her and saw Nash standing over her.  
  
"You gonna be alright?" He asked. "He's destroyed another Rune hasn't he?"  
  
Giaz jumped away from Nash. "I...I don't need your....help! I'll stop...Zaj...myself!"  
  
"What!? But you'll be killed!" Nash warned. "And how did you know what I was going to ask anyway?"  
  
"I'm telling you! I'll....stop Zaj.....Myself!" Giaz fell over in a heap.  
  
"Not in that state you won't!" Nash said.  
  
"I'll get...better" Giaz said and tried to push herself into a sitting position, but just fell in a heap again. "D....dammit!"  
  
"Hmph!" Nash said arrogantly. He raised one of his swords then placed the tip on Giaz's back. "I know what you're planning, you're going to let him live aren't you?"  
  
"W...what if I am?" Gaiz asked. "If you don't agree...with...my plans....then go! Kill...me! Now's...the...right time to do it!"  
  
Nash pushed the blade down piercing her skin slightly. "Fine! I will!!"  
  
Giaz screwed up her eyes, this was it, it was over she never got very far. "DAMN YOU BOTH!!!! Nash......this is....stupid! Do you even know...what you're...about..to do?"  
  
"I'm just about to dispose of an arrogant kid who's just getting in the way of stopping all the suffering!!" Nash said.  
  
Giaz jumped up, unleashed her blade-whip and swung it at Nash, deliberatly missing and letting it slice through the concerete ground. "No, you were just about to destroy another True Rune. dumbass!"  
  
"W..what!? You don't hold a True Rune do you!?" Nash said surprised and also startled by the blade-whip.  
  
"Yes, I do, but it's not attached, in fact I have two True Runes!" Giaz said.  
  
"Two? Is either of them attached?" Nash asked.  
  
"Yes, one is" Giaz answered.  
  
"What one?" Nash sheathed his swords.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you that, I'm afraid it may cause some...... disturbances" Giaz said, she arapped her blade-whip around her arm carefull not to cut herself. With that she took off in search of Zaj before Nash could make any other move to kill her. 


End file.
